


What do you want?

by mesmocorpo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Pain, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Summary: TV后。绑架戏码。存档。存在以儿童和成年人为对象的暴力举动。提及毒品（没有深入）。





	What do you want?

游星醒来时没有立刻睁开眼睛。保持原本的呼吸频率以伪装昏厥，逐渐清醒让他意识到某种陈旧的气味，可能是灰尘的味道，却夹杂了其他不讨人喜欢的臭味。因为俯躺，此刻他的鼻尖被迫蹭在久未清理的地面上，干燥的嘴唇则微微打开一条缝，帮助他吸入并不新鲜的空气。

四周很安静。没感到有类似绳子的东西，游星保持最初的姿势没有动弹。

活了这么大，又是卫星区长大又是高速决斗竞赛又是拯救世界的，目前在研究所任职、过着还算低调的生活的游星自认阅历颇深，却也不能肯定地说迷药和闷棍相比哪个更友好——使用前者的通常更有脑子也更重视游星的脑袋，处理起来自然更麻烦，特别是这种、不会把自己、嗯……绑起来的，一般也有不会让他逃脱的自信。

这个时间段出这种事，游星大概能猜到原因。虽然天天待在研究所，但他并非对城市的现况和自身的危险处境毫无所觉。通讯处拦下了大量恐吓信、邮件和带着威胁性质的通话申请，研究所成员家里出事辞职，防卫部门持续进行物理和网络双重意义上的攻防战，这些就算不是直接发生在游星眼皮底下，他也必须了解。对于发生在意料之中的这一切，他怀抱觉悟。

包括这个。

冷水毫不留情泼到头上，其中还混杂了不少体积不大的冰块，接触体温后融化流淌。游星款式简洁的便装现在遭了殃，特别是领口和肩膀处，它们被浸得湿滑，完全粘在皮肤上。

如果更早醒来的话，还未融化的冰块磕在脑袋上会更痛吧。新童实野此刻正踏入阳光明媚的春季，气温已经回暖，比起寒冷，更刺激的是水流冲撞在脸上的力道。这一击没有让游星呛到，他无奈地睁开眼睛，液体滴入眼中，有些微的刺痛感。

泼水的男人随意地将水桶丢到一旁，金属落地发出咣当声，游星耳朵有点痛，“明明醒了，却故意装睡打算无视面前苦苦等待的人，这可不是一个合格的成年人该有的做法。”

彼此彼此。游星暗叹道。他慢慢撑起上半身，等晕眩感过去，再冷静地撑着腿站起身来，水珠顺着发梢滴到地上。

睁开眼睛后可以辨认出，这是一个如同单人牢房般狭窄的、没有窗户的房间，光滑的墙壁和地面都是青绿色的，男人背对的门紧闭。

游星没有看见通风口，但可能是隐蔽地安置了换气系统，房间里并不闷热，也没有他最初认为的那样肮脏，只是久未使用而积攒了灰尘。至于飘散在空气中的让游星感到不适的气味，游星现在能确定它们全都源自面前的这个男人。

男人因为游星没有回应而皱眉，同时作戏般撅起嘴，摆出不满的架势，眼角下垂的眼睛直勾勾盯着游星。

“初次见面，不动博士，很高兴见到——不好意思要说这话我还是有点胃疼的，说真的见到你我没那么高兴，毕竟我从小就是个又笨又差劲的坏孩子，跟头脑聪明的优秀的领导者向来看不对眼。”

没事我可以理解，所谓的相看两相厌。游星不露声色地表示赞同，同时默默思量着打倒这个音调颇高的小个子男人需要几拳——对方不是肌肉高突的类型，但看起来也是练过的，不能指望短时间内击倒，何况现在门被关上了，游星不知道外面是个什么状况。

“找我有什么事？”男人装腔作势的语调刺激游星胃部抽搐。不想听对方废话，游星直接询问对方的目的。

“我还以为博士会更有自知之明。”男人皱眉。

说的好。自知之明。

抹了抹脸上的水，身上湿答答的令游星很难受。他面无表情地问男人：“特权限制、武器管制、还是种族问题？”

男人愣了一下，似乎跟预料的不同，没想到游星有自觉到了这个地步。“看来不动博士比我想象的要更爱管闲事。”他随即露出十分诡异的笑容。“不过，我这边的问题要更严重一点。”

其实都很严重，而剩下的选项确实尤其糟糕。就算已经有了心理准备，游星还是免不了深深叹气。

“毒品。”

“没错。”

对方予以肯定的回答。

然而，那并不魁梧却结实的身体，还有气色不错的脸颊，都明明白白地显示男人并不是吸毒者。

现在还抱着一线希望可能很傻吧，游星却不可避免地产生了说动男人的想法。

然而，仿佛知道游星在想什么一般，男人露出戏谑的表情，开口：“我们增加供给、刺激需求好不容易积累到今天这一步，你们一个系统，所有的努力说没就没了，一下从债主变成欠债的。这不是很惨？”

拒绝应和，放弃回答。

那是你们活该，游星想。

男人向游星走近一步，他散发的气味就好像是往腐坏的、发出臭味的某种肉类上拼命喷洒清新剂一般，恶臭和人造香气的味道混杂，变得难以描述，令人作呕。

“这样下去也不是办法，只好请不动博士你来帮个小忙了。”

通俗意义上我们不管这种强迫行为叫“请你帮个小忙”，游星暗道。空气中弥漫的味道让他不适，他希望男人可以离自己远点。他不知道为什么男人没有任何反应，就像闻不到一样，仍旧自在的呼吸着。

摇头。“系统已经进入试运行阶段，即使依靠我的权限也无法更改，更无法凭借一己之力停止。”他知道这种解释听上去像是在求饶，但这个房间里可能有监听，不进行解释的话，不说明清楚的话——

“对于这点，我已经好——好——地问过你的组员了。”

果然。“田中研究员的孩子在你们手上。”很糟糕，行动被限制，并且，现在对方手中握有不满十岁的人质的性命。

“没错，为了得知内部信息我们可是费了好一番工夫呢。”露出深感厌烦的表情，说着小孩子真是麻烦、难伺候，男人白净尖锐的牙齿摩擦发出细微的声响。“不过，我们已经清楚地了解，对于那个系统，如今就算是你们也无法改动无法停止。”

咬了咬下唇。“明知道这一点还做到这个地步吗？”

“就是为了知道这一点才做到这个地步的，因为做到了这个地步才会知道这一点。”男人毫无动摇，一点也看不出歉疚或悔意，也全无畏惧。

他甚至在笑。

“既然如此，限制我的自由只会单方面增加你们的风险。”游星继续忍耐浸湿后变得沉重的外套。

看起来不动博士早就做好壮烈掉的准备了，真是伟大。男人用嘲讽的语气说道，在游星再度保持沉默时自觉地接上了话。“就目前来说请不用担心，我请博士来本不是为了停止系统运行这种小事。”

小事——真敢说啊。

但男人接下来的话，让游星确实地体会到，这些人敢说也敢做。

男人再次开口，继续述说他们的计划，或者说，他们的计划中需要“不动博士”参与的那部分内容。

随着男人向自己提出要求，惊异在心中不断扩大，但游星并没有打断对方，冷静地接收了所有信息后，才干脆地开口。“不可能。”犹豫都没有犹豫，直接了当地拒绝。

似乎是因为游星的拒绝而苦恼一般，男人故作委屈地抿了抿薄薄的嘴唇。“不可能吗？”

游星冷眼看着这个板寸头的小个子男人。

“我觉得未必。”下一刻，男人绽出难看的愉悦笑容，“来试试看吧。”

在男人迈步时游星就做好了迎击准备。腰侧而出的拳携劲风撞向肋下，迅速而沉重，但他们身形本就相差不多，游星在成功击打对方手臂阻止出拳后可以凭经验判断出对方在力量上并无优势，回防反击不会很轻易但也不会太过困难，只是他还在犹豫是直接将男人击晕搜身，还是挟持威胁，亦或在闪避后开始新一轮对峙。

目前信息不足，尤其是，人质的所在地还未确认。

固住和压制的过程都顺利到让游星不可思议，好像一开始熟练的动作和使出的劲拳都是假的，男人本就手无缚鸡之力。

实际上，是男人主动卸了力道。在游星警惕的注视下他维持被制住的姿势没有挣扎，笑得愈发毛骨悚然。

门突然被狠狠砸开，磕在墙上发出听上去很痛的巨大声响。游星瞄见门外是长长的走廊，走廊上还有很多与这个房间相似的门。两个高大的男人走进室内，阻碍游星向外窥视。他们没有对脸部进行任何遮挡，其中一人手上抱着一个年幼的孩子。

门再度被重重关上。

那个孩子并不是田中研究员的小孩——游星记得所有组员的资料，与孤单一人的他不同，不少研究员都已有了家室，特别是那些上了年纪老来得子的总是让游星印象深刻。可以的话，游星并不希望这类研究员参与保密项目，但这毕竟不是他所能决定的，实际状况也不允许他放弃这部分资源。

克制手上的力气，游星望着他没见过面的年幼孩子。这孩子跟田中研究员养的面色红润身体结实的孩子不同，反倒像营养不良的小白兔，瘦小又柔弱，多半是受了惊吓，一副快哭出来的表情，浑身颤抖却动也不敢动，倒省了抱着他的大个子男人的麻烦。

犹豫几秒，游星还是没有放开他钳制着的男人。男人也不介意，虽然有点累，但他的姿势不妨碍他想说什么就说什么。“你以为我会拿田中研究员的孩子来威胁吗？看到是不认识的孩子有没有开心点？”

这个男人由内部散发出恶心的味道，游星觉得和这个男人碰在一起的皮肤要烂掉了。

游星不答话，男人倒是兴致未减。“不动博士喜欢小孩吗？这些没用的没多少斤两的叽叽喳喳的小脑袋——这只倒挺安静的，刚逮着的时候还以为是个小哑巴。结果只是吓傻了，没几分钟就哆嗦着要找妈妈。”男人嬉笑，从喉咙里发出尖细的叫声，古怪地模仿小孩呼唤亲人的声音。

妈妈妈妈妈妈。

没有妈妈。

抱着孩子的大个子粗鲁地扯住了孩子的右手臂，另一个大个子也靠近了孩子。

游星咬牙，这次没有犹豫，他放开了男人。

男人眼神示意同伴先不要有动作，他自己抖抖胳膊甩甩手腕，还拉了拉肩膀做放松，才慢悠悠地从裤兜里掏出了手机，打开相册展示给游星。

相册里全部都是一些再普通不过的生活照，都是关于面前的这个孩子的。有些照片上是这个孩子和不同大人在一起，有些照片上只有孩子，有些照片上只有大人。但无论如何，这些照片展示了一个既不贫穷也不富裕的、普普通通的家庭。

男人耐心地给游星一张张翻完。

“我听说不动博士双亲早逝，目前也没有交往密切的对象，是为事业献身的模范人物。”

（“除了必要的生活用品，主任他无论办公桌还是休息室都没有任何私人物品。”）

（“亲人或是朋友的照片也没有？”）

（“没有，一张都没有！我能肯定！我已经把我知道的都告诉你了！所以我的儿子——”）

“这些照片拍的不错吧，年轻有为的你看见这些平凡又普通的人时是怎么想的？轻视吗？羡慕吗？”

“还好，没什么特别的感觉。”

真冷漠啊。男人嘻嘻笑着。下一秒，如同变脸一般，男人突然板起了脸，“我可是嫉妒到发疯、最好这些什么都不知道的小鬼全部去死呢！但和我不同，就算是这样和你没有一点关系的、满大街都是的再普通不过的小鬼，你也会重视他的吧！”

恶意满溢而出。

混蛋。

意识到男人们准备干什么，游星试图阻止而发出喊叫。

“等——”

没有等待，原本站在一旁的大个子干脆地抓住孩子的右手，干净地，将食指往手背折去。

相比起瞬间响起的痛号，骨头被折断的声音实在太过轻微。

男人一句话钉住游星正撩过他冲上前去的脚步。

“继续向前的话，可不仅仅是手指了。”

孩子弧度不正常的手指和男人扬起的嘴角刺得眼睛发痛。

年轻的博士好像有那么一下没能明白这句话的含义，却本能地如同按了暂停键般停下所有动作。在脸色变得煞白、起伏不定呼吸轻到仿佛停止后，他垂着手，在孩子嘶哑了的叫声里，以屈服的姿态面对男人重新站定。

接下来，即使被男人痛殴面部，游星也没有任何反抗。

第一拳让左脸高高肿起，口腔内壁出了血。第二拳激起短暂的晕眩。第三拳的力道让身体失去平衡侧倒，腹部却被抓准时机给了一拳。

可能是行使暴力的场景再次刺激了孩子，尖叫声随着肉体碰撞的钝痛声起起伏伏。

闭上眼睛，不要看。游星在心中思考着传达不到的话语，咬牙安静地任由男人的拳头、膝盖和鞋底落在自己身上，只在被打倒在地面时轻咳出几口血渣子。

对方并没有冲着要害去，这不是比赛，他不需要击败游星，同时也没有以杀死游星为目的，只是单纯地、适度地、冷静地以游星为对象发泄暴力，由拳击变成踢击和踩踏，也只是为了宣誓自己的力量。

地上还有方才留下的水渍，和鞋底的灰尘黏在一起，往地面留下了肮脏的足印。在击打过程中，游星的便服反复蹭过，像抹布一样把地擦得干干净净。

作为施暴者的男人因为剧烈运动而喘起气来。“那么，现在知道该怎么做了吧，不动博士。”脚尖用力前踹，男人语气温和。

游星从牙缝间漏出几分紊乱的气流，抵在地上的拳头握紧，指甲陷入肉里。

孩子被带了出去，嘶哑破碎的痛彻哭叫逐渐变得遥远，房间里只剩下轻喘着的男人和蜷缩着倒在地上的游星。

“对了，我好像还没报上姓名！”等不到回答也不气馁，反正结果是一样的。嘴上说着真是失礼了，男人挺直了背，居高临下地看着游星，“我是迪威恩，很高兴认识你，不动博士。”

游星顿时犯了恶心。就算这估计是个随便挑的假名也让他反胃。

“你的表情很有趣，怎么了？”这个迪威恩好奇地问，甚至弯下了腰，仔细观察游星的脸。

那张算不上好看也算不上难看的脸离得太近，让游星觉得呼吸受阻，非常难受，如果不是胃里空荡——他的用餐时间一直很不稳定，这次刚好他消化完了上顿又没到下顿，刚刚被揍那么狠也只是干呕，不是没有能吐的东西的话他怕自己会忍不住糊了面前那张脸。

“我知道的另一个人也叫这名字。”嘴里破掉的地方又渗出血，牙龈好像也肿起来了。

迪威恩的笑容扩大。“这么巧？他是你的朋友吗？他还好吗？”

“他是个混蛋。”说话时牙齿碰撞震得脑壳疼，“他已经死了。”

这点程度的挑衅现在对对方来说不过是小猫挠痒，迪威恩毫无所动，欣欣然接受：“这正证明了风水轮流转、一报还一报，不是吗？”

人类的本能就是互相伤害。游星选择不予回答，反正他现在明白了对方会自顾自当他默认。他咽下一口血沫，决定如果能竖着离开的话，先抽出时间去预约个牙医。

-

“喂喂、时间到了，还活着吗？”

被烟头烫起来前游星在做梦，梦到了过去的事。

一次工作繁忙的时段结束后，身体虽然劳累但精神异常亢奋，游星甚至还想跟完收尾工作。直到被突然的困意袭击，软绵绵地睡倒在办公桌上，醒来时已经过了八小时——天知道他多久没一次睡过四小时了。身下是休息室的床，鞋被脱了放到一旁，衣服外套都好好穿着，给盖了层空调被。

休息是休息好了，只是莫名其妙睡着让游星觉得蹊跷，调监控出来看见负责端茶倒水的实习小姑娘往牛奶里投了某些东西。化验后是有安眠效果的药物，跟医生告诉他让他用来规律睡眠时间的药是同一种，非处方，只是他从来没有按医生的建议去买过。

这事有点严肃。游星把小姑娘找来，板起脸批评了一顿，自己觉得没有凶但小姑娘还是被吓得要哭要哭的，哆哆嗦嗦交代接电员是主谋。于是接电员也被找来，一扎马尾一米七不到的小妹，声音清脆语音标准，被批评时一脸淡定甚至还带着职业化的微笑，应着是是是主任说的对主任精神好点了呢主任你要不要接个通讯都断断续续响三星期了呢。

是友人的通讯，是友人的指使，友人带的好头。精神充沛的好友一边说如果不是三星期早中晚都是“申请对象醒着，没空”终于变成了“申请对象执意多干活，醒着，没空”的话他才不管，诚恳地道了歉接着逮着人开始教训。琐屑事上游星向来说不过好友，结结实实被训了一小时——只有一小时是因为通讯处没有椅子，对方怕游星站着累。

那都是发生在更早些的事，那时他还可以任由伙伴们把通讯往接电处打，有空就接没空就迟点回。而在他下定决心后，连这些普通的联系也变得困难。

为了获得某些事物而忍耐，这是理所当然的。他还没做出牺牲，他还没有失去，这样就好，他还可以忍耐。

不过，做梦真好啊！珍贵的往事宛如昨日之景，历历在目。

有点不舍地睁开眼睛面对混乱的现实。香烟的气味将皮肉烧灼的味道掩盖，只有痛感确实地刺激神经。游星一时没忍住发出小声的呜咽，这或许给了迪威恩某种成就感，小个子男人颇为愉悦地笑了。

“早上好，不动博士。”

哪里好？

把溢出些许的声音咽下，游星挥手甩开立在手背上的烟头，然后起身，无视迪威恩，径直进了盥洗室。

盥洗室没有门，游星拧开水龙头，冷水冲击烫伤的患处，疼痛感起起伏伏。迪威恩跟过来，靠着门框，饶有兴致地边看他边不知道在想些什么。

等到手背上的痛感完全消失，游星用手捧水喝了几口，靠营养液支撑、勉强运作的胃在冷水的刺激下微微痉挛。

“博士你还好吗？”迪威恩假惺惺问道，“虽然没什么可上的——谁让你什么都不吃呢？不过你要不要顺便上个厕所？不用害羞你有的我都有。”

按捺住冲动，游星默不作声地回到显示器前，将先前关闭的页面重新认证打开。

明知被嫌弃，不被理睬的男人仿佛不认输一般，像只大蟑螂似的不断彰显自己的存在感，还带发声的。

三个小时后。

游星忍无可忍地开口：“你能不能安静点？”游星不缺专注力，可身旁有人三个小时里一直叨叨着让自己选择死法——被据对方所说特意为此留下的珍贵货品过量注射致死；由数人轮暴至咽气；由脸皮和小腿同时开始片肉看是先耐不住痛还是先失血过多；还有其他“更具创意”的虐杀方法，结果是如无意外尸体或残肢肉块会被扔在新代达罗斯桥中央供人欣赏——可能还加上以不动博士为主角的珍贵照片和录像，小孩子不能看的那种——肯定多少会忍不了的。

“没办法，身为一介普通市民，博士你定力太好了。”迪威恩夸张地叹气，还打了个哈欠，“不让你难受点我很难过啊。”

“被打扰的话，我这边也是有可能出错的。”

趴在椅背上，迪威恩笑着摆了摆手。“不会的，我可相信博士你啦。错越多死越多，博士你一定会尽心竭力的。”

“伤害别人让你那么开心吗？”

“是哦。”点头，“小孩和女人的惨叫可以壮阳，男人的哀嚎能让我持久力暴增，击打和折断骨头的快感堪比射精，敲碎脑壳基本就是享受前列腺高潮。”

第一句话就让游星本能地想拒绝倾听，但为了从对方的话中挖出点东西他不得不受尽淫言秽语的折磨，而没有什么有用信息让他感到有点挫败。喉咙里滚出的“杂碎”二字在嘴里转了两圈没冲出牙关，他深呼吸抑制住情绪。

目光再次投向屏幕。

忍耐。游星告诉自己。就算鲜血涌到了喉咙口也要忍耐，现在还不是时候，为了还没有失去的那些，忍住。

一个封闭的房间，没有窗的盥洗室，不充足的睡眠，偶尔的营养液，缺失的情报，状况不明的人质，擅长程序的残暴的看守者。

他要突破所有障碍。

必须足够狡猾、机敏、在意料之外，也必须足够谨慎、周全、毫无破绽。

可以的。

在一无所有的土壤里生长，由卫星区的破败所孕育的才能，建立在存活、对抗、逃脱之上的技术。

在非常短暂的时间里被教导、被给予的、用于钻研、分析的技巧，和整洁高效的编写过程。由那个人留给他的其中一件宝物。

利用这一切。

如同你希望的，我不会犯下任何错误。

面对在黑暗中散发幽光的电子屏幕，游星在回忆的残骸与新生的血肉中构筑道路，同时轻轻地、深深地呼吸着，小小地呼唤着、算不上祈祷的话语。

**我会赢。**

-

**Author's Note:**

> 原意是个发泄向的东西，在脑子里的时候非常过分，怎么对蟹残酷怎么来，没有任何希望，大家都要死的。  
> 真正写出来就感受到自己的温柔了。


End file.
